


Black Ice

by RavenStoneheart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidents happens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Elsa, Dark!Elsa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Drama, I'll explain it, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Slow Build, Slow Burn, cause why not, this whole story is dramatic tbh, to 14 person i guess, yes Hans is King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenStoneheart/pseuds/RavenStoneheart
Summary: Since her first trip to Ahtahollan, Elsa knows more about herself and her powers than she ever thought possible. One question stays unanswered. Is there a limit to what she can do? Even when she’s following an intense training with the Northuldra or practicing with her fellow spirits, Elsa knows she is not even close to this invisible barrier. But what happens when the Duke of Weselton and Hans of the Southern Isles, now king of his kingdom, learn that Elsa stepped down from the crown and it is now theirs for the taking?Elsa may not know if there is a limit to her power, but what she does know is that there is no limit she won’t cross to save her sister.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This story is probably gonna start very slow, so be ready for that! I'm also a dramatic bitch with the too much gene, hope that's something you like, cause it really is showing in my writing. This first chapter is more an intro than anything, don't worry it won't be like that every chapter!  
> Alright, let's get into it!

Honeymaren just passed her 23rd summer when she sees the color blue for the first time. She has heard of it, of course. Her mother loved talking about the world, before the mist fell and the outside faded away. Her father told her that the most beautiful things were blue. The sky, the rivers and even the snow became blue sometimes at night, if there was no cloud. Clouds. That’s another thing she has never seen. Well, technically she has, considering that the mist was after all one big cloud. But having smaller clouds, so far away in the sky that you couldn’t touch them? It was hard to believe.

Blue was hard to believe, too. When she was six, she started a quest to find what this mysterious color was like. She learned that it was like her brothers grey eyes, but brighter. Others said it was like the purple paint they obtained from fruits, but pale and faded. Yelena gave her a feather, when her parents left to hunt and never returned. She called the color “dark blue”, said that’s what the deepest rivers looked like, before.

Everytime she saw a new color, she would run to her Yelena, asking her if it was blue. And everytime she fell off a tree, or got hit while training, or tripped while running after a reindeer, she would smile to herself before asking every adult if the bruise was blue, hoping one day they might say yes. But they always named the colors she produced to be purple, black, green, yellow, red, dark blue again (she hated that one), but never the color of the sky.

It’s when she jumped from her tree to come face to face with the Queen of Arendelle herself that she understood what the elders were talking about. The dreamy face they made while answering her question, the sighs of regret, the nostalgia, the obsession with this color, it all made sense the second her eyes meet Elsa’s. This is blue, she realised. This is what she was looking for.

That thought became more and more true every minute she spent will Elsa. Sitting near her at the fire, talking about reindeers and castles and mothers lullabies, the thought forced itself upon her to never leave. This was everything she ever wanted. Elsa was everything she ever wanted. And when Elsa left to put an end to the mist and the chaos, Honeymaren finally understood what it felt like to lose the color blue.

For now, Honeymaren was looking at the sky for the first time. For some reason, she imagined it to be like the mist. The sky was blue, everyone said, and you could see far away, so she imagined the sky to be like the mist, but blue and farther. How could she had known what an absence of mist looked like? It was just as breathtaking as everyone was saying, clear and vast like nothing else. But when her eyes finally came down to earth and landed on Elsa, only to find her already looking in her direction, she could only say that the sky was the second best blue she had ever seen. 

\---

In the last three weeks, there is not a day where Elsa didn’t think about running away on the Nokk. There was nothing harder than being a Queen.

Except giving that tittle to someone else.

But, day after day, meeting after meeting, Elsa was still there, making sure that everyone in Arendelle felt safe and cared for. Making sure that her sister was ready for what was ahead.

Elsa stood on her balcony, alone, looking at the stars. She was used to this; the balcony was her favorite place after all. She could feel the wind on her skin, smell the salt and seaweed from the water, hear the humming of the town below her, yet she felt safe, inaccessible. It was sort of god-like, being there. Looking down on people, her people, knowing she was responsible for them all. She smiled to herself when she saw Anna and Kristoff, walking hand in hand around town, talking with the people, laughing with others, joking with the children. A sudden gust of wind made her take a step back. Like often with the spirits, words weren’t needed to know what they were thinking.

"Hi Gale. She’s ready, isn’t she?"

The wind swirled around her, blades of grass and dry leaves from god knows where getting stuck in her hair. She barely noticed it, lost in her own thoughts.

"How will I live without her?", she murmured, tears coming to her eyes. 

As if the wind was carrying her words, Anna turned around after talking with a kid and noticed her sister on the balcony, waving largely at her. Everyone around her followed her eyes to Elsa, and soon everyone on the street was looking at her, waving or bowing. Her throat closed by a new wave of emotions, Elsa turned around.

The last three years had been a gift. Better than a gift, a dream. A miracle. She struggled at first, with being a queen, with her powers, but mostly with Anna. It’s only when everything settled down that she realised, she never learned how to know someone. She can greet kings and ambassadors, she can talk for hours with commanders or traders. But knowing them personally was never needed, so never learned. The first few times she tries hanging out with her sister, let’s just say things were awkward. Being the fast learner that she is, Elsa quickly started to be more and more at ease with people.

Being more at ease with people was still a far step from leaving everything she ever knew to go live with people she just met.

Closing the balcony doors behind her, the spirit made her way to her desk in the far-left corner. Only proof of her troubled brain, a few snowflakes danced behind her with every step she took. It was the kind of flake that only appeared in the coldest temperatures, small but pointy and glowing in the light that pierced through the window, and they fell to the floor without the queen noticing them. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to convince itself not to pick up the letters that were sprawled on her desk, and failing miserably. It’s with a tired sigh that she took one in her shaky hand, reading it once again.

_Elsa,  
You were right, as always, it was absolutely not the best method. Ryder is still trying to dry off his boots. Anyway. Last night, I finished the last preparation on your goathie! It’s all done, I can’t wait for you to see it. All that’s missing is you!  
As usual, Ryder says hi to Kristoff (and to you of course).  
I hope we’ll see you soon,_

_Honeymaren_

__Since coming back to Arendelle, Elsa has been exchanging letters with the Northuldra girl. At first, it was practical information about the culture, the people or the preparation for her moving out. Soon enough, they were exchanging letters about banalities, just getting to know each other better. Elsa still couldn’t understand how that switch happened. One day, she sent a letter to Yelena, asking her about anything they might need from Arendelle, and next thing she knew Honeymaren was replying for the older woman, giving a detailed answer but also the story of how Ryder fell off a reindeer the day before. Since then, Elsa only conversed with the young woman. The exchanged a few times a week, Gale happy to deliver to them as many letters as they wanted. Elsa kept every single one she received, locked in a drawer of her desk, away from prying eyes, but close enough that she could read them again and again when she felt doubt crawling up on her. Seeing the enthusiast in which Honeymaren spoke of her soon-to-be home helped her remembered that she would be okay there. It was her mother’s people after all, her people too, especially since realizing she was the fifth spirit._ _

____

But leaving her sister behind was hard. Even if she was just a few hours away on the Nokk, the distance felt like more than it was. That’s why she was trying to delay the inevitable, trying to seize every minute of every day. If she wasn’t occupied by her duties, she was either with her sister, her soon-to-be husband or Olaf. 

____

Just like the seasons pass, soon enough it was time for Anna’s coronation. The day was spent in festivities, and only tears of joy rolled on cheeks that day. Another week, and the whole town was watching as their former queen rode away on the Fjord, waving away until the pale silhouette of the Nokk had disappeared from the horizon. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all liked that enough to read it till the end! This is my first ever fanfic, and also my first time writing in english, so i would really appreciate feedback and comments, about the story or my writing or any mistakes that i make! I really want to improve with this story, i know you people could help me with that.  
> Okay, that's all, i hope you'll eat a pie soon, life is better with pie. Kbye.


End file.
